Surprises
by St. Harridan
Summary: Pinning the emaciated man down, Kenpachi realizes, isn't as easy as it seems.


Written for the "If you were..." Challenge on LJ.

**Prompt: **2 - "If you were a piece of wood, I'd nail you to the floor."

* * *

Surprises

_Finally…_

The bathroom door opened as Kenpachi thought so, and out stepped the man he had been waiting for. He wanted so much to look his way and let his eyes roam over the perfect contours of his frame, sucking in taut muscles and pale skin. His unique scent, one that whispered promises of warmth and affection, floated across the room to nestle over Kenpachi, tempting him with its innocence.

But, with all his willpower, Kenpachi stayed still. He lay silent, unmoving save for the rise and fall of his chest. He controlled his breathing, maintaining it at a slow rhythm. His eyes were shielded by a forearm, dark tresses splayed loosely on the pillow.

A predator lying in wait.

Given his normally aggressive nature, it was rather difficult to remain calm, but Kenpachi managed. Half a lifetime spent enduring a bawling brat had sharpened his control over emotions, keeping his temper intact.

It did wonders, and proved quite useful especially in situations such as this.

Light footsteps made their way across the room. A rustle as the man wrapped a towel around his waist, hiding what Kenpachi most desired. He came to stand beside the bed, and Kenpachi could almost feel the warmth laced through his smile as he leaned down and braced his hands on either side of him.

Kenpachi felt soft lips pressed against his own, gentle, soothing, and immediately he grabbed Jushiro by the waist and pinned him down in one swift motion.

"I had thought as much," Jushiro muttered, and Kenpachi couldn't help but grin at his frown.

"Still ye kept on comin'." Kenpachi leaned down to nip at Jushiro's collarbone. Nuzzling his neck, Kenpachi couldn't help but take a deep breath, inhaling the man's sweet scent of vanilla. It was a natural aphrodisiac that never failed to entice him.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Jushiro's mouth as Kenpachi let out a content sigh, warming pale skin with breath that smelled suspiciously of chocolate. Jushiro entangled his fingers through Kenpachi's hair, ignoring the possibility that he could have been digging through boxes of chocolate that had been stashed away in reserve for Yachiru.

He let his eyelids drift to a close, absently noting how infamous Kenpachi's dislike for confectionary was. He remembered being caught off guard when he found out that that was just a rumour, for the large man didn't seem the type to indulge in candy.

"You're one for surprises," he murmured as a slight shiver ran up his spine when Kenpachi's nails grazed his collarbone, "but why now, just when I'm getting ready for bed?"

Kenpachi scoffed, nosing Jushiro's head to the side, and licked his throat. The light tingle that spread throughout his mouth, the familiar taste of his skin, prompted Kenpachi to trail his tongue up to Jushiro's jaw where he allowed himself a swift nibble.

"I'd nail ye to the floor ev'ry goddamned chance I get," he growled between his teeth, applying more pressure to skin as the flame within him burned brighter with desire.

"I'm not a piece of wood that you can just 'nail to the floor'."

At the sudden change of tone, Kenpachi looked up to find a disapproving frown plastered to the man's face. He didn't really know what he meant by that, and so Kenpachi, instinctively, drew back to examine him, to try and figure out what the matter was.

Jushiro reached up and brushed the hair out of Kenpachi's eyes, combing through coarse strands with his fingers. The frown soon vanished into thin air only to be replaced with a light-hearted chuckle, one that earned him his partner's piercing glare.

"Ye prick, I didn't mean it _that _way," Kenpachi hissed, failing to hide the insistence and vague reassurance from his voice.

"I know," Jushiro braced his hands on Kenpachi's shoulder blades, beckoning him closer, "I don't fancy being nailed to the cold, hard floor myself."

"Cheh. Now ye're bein' picky." Kenpachi returned to his ministrations, leaving a slight bruise on Jushiro's shoulder where it wouldn't be easily noticed. "I can nail ye down whenever, wherever I want."

"Oh, really?"

Before Kenpachi could even catch the motion, Jushiro had flipped them over, and was now lying on top of him with a knowing smile.

"You're not the only one who can do such things, Zaraki."

Kenpachi could only stare up at him in surprise, then he let out a scoff, accepting Jushiro's dominance but not submitting entirely to him. With a grin, he pulled his lover down to him, and Jushiro captured his lips in his own.


End file.
